1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting X-rays and an X-ray detector performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for detecting X-rays using a light-detecting diode and an X-ray detector performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays have short wavelengths and thereby transmit easily through many objects. An amount of X-ray which is transmitted through an object depends on a density of the object. Therefore, the amount of transmitted X-rays is based on an inner composition of the object, and the inner composition of the object is thereby indirectly observed based on the amount of the transmitted X-rays.
An X-ray detector is an apparatus which detects the amount of the transmitted X-rays. Thus, the X-ray detector indirectly displays the inner composition of the object after detecting the amount of the transmitted X-rays. Generally, the X-ray detector is used as a medical detection apparatus or as a nondestructive detection apparatus, for example.
The X-ray detector includes a plurality of light-detecting diodes which detect the amount of the X-rays transmitting through the object. Generally, when a reverse bias is applied to a light-detecting diode, the light-detecting diode generates a leakage current based on an amount of X-rays absorbed by the light-detecting diode. That is, the X-ray detector detects a level of the leakage current to quantify an intensity of the X-rays.
However, an image of the X-ray detector is distorted during an initial operational period of the X-ray detector, e.g., an operation period wherein the X-ray detector is first turned on. After the X-ray detector has “warmed up”, however, e.g., has been driven for more than approximately 3 hours, the image of the X-ray detector is not distorted. As a result, an X-ray detector of the prior art does not detect an accurate image without being preheated for several hours.